hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Talent
Christmas Talent is the case that first appeared in event Mystery of the Christmas School. It is said by the Detective to take place a year after the events of the Christmas Crime investigation. Pre-case Like Schoolchildren Goal: Unlock the Christmas School Rewards: First Time in Magic Class Goal: Enter the Christmas School (explore the location) Rewards: Interlude Interlude Rewards: Introduction Every year Santa Claus and his apprentices release Christmas into the world from the mysterious School of Christmas Wonders. But for the first time ever the School appeared out of a blizzard, and Santa sent the irrepressible Valerie an invitation to help his apprentices begin Christmas. However, the School met its guest with inhospitable silence. Find out what kind of tragedy has unfolded here and help save Christmas! Stage 1 Goal: Break the spell on Santa's main artifact Interlude Interlude Green Light Goal: Find Beryl Lantern Rewards: Golden Ray of Sunshine Goal: Find Sunlamp Rewards: Cold Light Goal: Find Blue Lamp Rewards: Sign of Danger Interlude Goal: Find Ruby Lamp Rewards: Magical Disinfection Goal: Find Superviolet Lantern Rewards: Interlude Cleansing Light Goal: Find Christmas Sphere Rewards: Santa Claus has taught us a lot about Christmas magic, so no one is worried that something could go wrong with the Christmas preparations. Yes, it's the first time we've been left unsupervised, but we are almost fully-fledged Christmas wizards by now! The preparations are going as planned, and we are even expecting an assistant. Santa has invited an untrained girl from the City to join our team. She's not even a magician! Well, I guess we'll see how it turns out. Strange things are happening at the School. We are constantly arguing and fighting and have started to mistrust each other. Someone is stirring up trouble, but I cannot figure out who. Something is wrong... Interlude Stage 2 Once free from the spell, the Christmas Book explained that Christmas couldn't begin without all six of Santa's apprentices. It also contained a warning letter that stated one of Santa's apprentices has planted the seed of disbelief in the School and provoked conflict. But who could it be? Maybe the apprentices' magical tools will shed some light on this mystery. Goal: Determine which apprentice is responsible. Interlude Interlude Endless Gifts Goal: Find Bottomless Gift Rewards: Interlude Holiday Clock Goal: Find Star Clock Rewards: Knowledge is Power Goal: Find Christmas Archive Rewards: Holiday Course Goal: Find Holiday Navigator Rewards: Christmas Herald Goal: Find Steward's Megaphone Rewards: Interlude Black Sheep Goal: Find Projector of Wishes. Assemble the "Christmas Artisans" collection.) Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 3 The magical tools helped you find Santa's apprentice Icy, who managed to hide from the enchanted blizzard. She suspects that Santa's nephew Nicholas is responsible for all the School's woes. The young man was following instructions from a strange diary and would frequently go into the human world for certain icy things. These bizarre items might give you a clue about what Nicholas has been up to. Goal: Reveal Nicholas's intentions. Interlude A Sip of Cold Goal: Find Teacup Iceberg in a Glass Rewards: Tamed Element Goal: Find the Spellbound Snowstorm. Rewards: Catching the Wave Goal: Find Frozen Waves Rewards: Polar Lights Goal: Find Ice Beams Rewards: Crystal Forest Goal: Find the Crystal Tree. Rewards: Interlude Mysterious Spell Goal: Find Frosty Necklace. Assemble the "Frozen Discoveries" collection. Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 4 Nicholas was collecting the coldest, most dangerous components in the human world in order to create a forbidden ice spell. Obeying the instructions from Santa's diary, he used it against his friends and took their Talent Stones. What happened next, and where did the cursed diary come from? Santa's apprentices might know, but you'll need to break the spell on them first - and quickly. Goal: Unfreeze Santa's apprentices. No Time for Kisses Goal: Find the Christmas Mistletoe. Interlude Rewards: Inspiring Song Goal: Find Holiday Songbook (In Distortions) Rewards: Night Hunger Goal: Find Treats for Santa Rewards: Interlude Scent of the Holiday Goal: Find the Scent of Christmas. Rewards: First Step of the Holiday Goal: Find Gifts in a Slipper. Rewards: Embraced By Ice Goal: Create the Fiery Boat. Assemble the "Power of Christmas" collection. Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 5 Santa's defrosted apprentices helped you determine that the diary Nicholas believed in so faithfully was actually a fake. The cunning, evil Snow Queen had found a weakness in the young man and exploited it in order to ruin Christmas. Nicholas has been imprisoned, but the Talent Stones are still hidden somewhere in the School. With their help, you can conduct, the Unity Ritual and recreate the lost Steward's Stone, thus saving Christmas. Goal: '''Recreate Nicholas's Talent Stone. '''Keeper of Wishes Goal: '''Find the Gem of Empathy. Interlude Rewards: '''Beauty in Everything Goal: Find the Gem of Beauty. Rewards: Countdown Goal: Find the Gem of Precision. Rewards: Importance of Traditions Goal: Find the Gem of Knowledge. Rewards: Gift of Travel Goal: Find the Gem of Travels. Rewards: Interlude With the Help of Friends Goal: Create the Steward's Gem. Assemble the "Talent Stones" collection Rewards: Interlude Interlude Post-Case The knowledge of Santa's apprentices and the warm-heartedness of the people of the City helped save Christmas. The Talent Stones opened the Christmas Book, and a holiday script filled with kindness and wonder appeared on its pages. Nicholas was not a villain. His youthful ambitions were turned into jealousy and vanity by the treacherous schemes of the Snow Queen. He nearly ruined Christmas, but at the last minute he came to his senses and fixed what he could. Unfortunately, he ended up falling victim to the Ice witch and became her captive. Santa won't be happy when he learns that his nephew has stumbled and fallen into the clutches of his oldest and most powerful enemy. Where can Nicholas be found, and how can he be saved from his icy prison? Well-Deserved Reward Goal: Discover Valerie's Talent. Assemble the "Christmas Saviour" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases